plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AWPXML/Archive 5
Check out this navbox http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:266203 Please highlight and vote, thank you very much. Cheetah-shooter (talk) 08:43, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Forum Moderator Thanks Thanks for warning me. :)Rainbow Dash (I am not a brony!) 02:16, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Hi Could you please help highlighting this thread? Thank you kindly! http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:270224 Cheetah-shooter (talk) 04:57, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Take a look Thanks! You play Minecraft? If so, what version?--Hinata here with a new troll for you. >:D (lololol) 21:00, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Ahh.--Hinata here with a new troll for you. >:D (lololol) 21:05, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Something Hi Hope you can leave a message here, thanks. http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:288081 Ammo (cheese pea) 05:10, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Your avatar Help wanted Can you please help adding Revive Rainbow into the link below, my respected administrator? http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_plants Thank you so very much. Minerva McGonagall (Cheese Peas) 09:51, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: Rotating Cube Sockpuppet System Problem of SP Hi ZN723, I want to talk with you about SP's Potter story. To be honest, that event, i think you should apologize to SP if you want him to respect you... Maybe. Although he is rude to you, you should not be rude to him also. Ummm... this guy, if you don't block him forever, I'll do it, just saying Arthur Bowen (Cheese Peas) 07:30, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Something you should know: Telling the whole story of TRUTH in an-other way, is NEITHER and attack NOR a rude thing, unless, you think the behavior of the character in the story is being rude. Albus Severus Potter (The first Slytherin in the Potter family) 23:05, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Dear ZombieNinja723, About Slytherin Potter's story, I think he's not 100% wrong and you aren't 100% right... Perhaps it's confusing for you, because you might not understands the freedom we seriously treasure in Hong Kong. Arthur Bowen (Cheese Peas) 23:09, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Houston, We Have A Problem Swear words are automatically censored with asterix's? Swearing in moderation should be allowed anyway because we're all supposed to be 13+... maturityEmpyreanFyre (talk) 22:37, March 23, 2015 (UTC) 1. Dont jump straight to a block. Its not like i verbally abused someone. 2. I thought swear words were automatically censored ._. happened to me.EmpyreanFyre (talk) 01:32, March 24, 2015 (UTC) I understand the rules for swearing but thx for the confirmation :) though could you give me a link to the location of profanity? kind confusedEmpyreanFyre (talk) 09:57, March 24, 2015 (UTC) jesus christ!! XDDDDDEmpyreanFyre (talk) 10:03, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Hi, ZN723, ...hi, just want to ask you a question. I want to be a strong admin like you, how can I improve myself? I've already seroiusly crushed SP's freedom of Speech, what else should I do to be like you? Arthur Bowen (Cheese Peas) 23:19, March 24, 2015 (UTC) thanks, my man. Arthur Bowen (Cheese Peas) 04:50, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. I know what I'm going to do now. Be demoted to regular user.--A Graalian (talk) 03:17, March 26, 2015 (UTC) And I thought only bureaucrats can demote/promote. :p--A Graalian (talk) 00:40, March 27, 2015 (UTC) I'ma be busy these days anyway so I'll probably won't be active. But I don't want to break my 175 day streak.--A Graalian (talk) 03:49, March 28, 2015 (UTC) A quick question When did I troll in the MLP wiki? If you mean in the Bronies wiki, that wasn't trolling. Even ask them, I didn't do anything alike trolling. About the MLP Wiki, I've been never there. You trying to lie? ME. LINKFAIL. . See zum crappy announcements 13:16, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Please? Can I have my rights back now because I'm going to travel today later (going to Las Vegas) and I might forget? You'll probably forget too.--A Graalian (talk) 22:46, March 31, 2015 (UTC) ---- Thanks, and how come you don't request for bureaucrat? You'd be best at it! :D A Graalian (talk) 23:26, March 31, 2015 (UTC) What if I don't have alt and f4? :p--A Graalian (talk) 22:14, April 6, 2015 (UTC) It's because I'm on my phone. xP--A Graalian (talk) 22:41, April 6, 2015 (UTC)